


Super Secret Boyband Boyfriend

by branmuffinist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Smut, Texting, adorable Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branmuffinist/pseuds/branmuffinist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the events of Civil War. Everyone is safe and happy. Especially Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Secret Boyband Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated for future chapters. I promise there will be porn. Consider this the prologue.

Do you know the best part about being "Captain America's" boyfriend? BB  
Steve, do you know what it is? BB

My charming personality? SR

No. It's the fact your face is on everything! Clothes, backpacks, blankets, boxers. BB  
Heh, I can sit on your face anytime I want. BB

I was pretty sure you were doing that already. SR

Lol. BB  
Almost. But sometimes you're not here and I have to make do with what's on hand. Do you think they'll make a dildo model of you? They could call it the Star Spangled Dick. BB

Seriously, Bucky? SR

You know you laughed, that was fucking hilarious. BB

Would you use it? SR

What? BB

If it was real, would you use the dildo? SR

The Star Spangled Dick? BB

Oh my god, yes. The Star Spangled Dick. SR

Are you sexting me, Stevie? BB

Maybe. Would you use it? SR

Why would I when I have the real thing? SR

I'm not always around. SR

That's true. You weren't around this morning. BB

That happens sometimes when your boyfriend is in a "Super Secret Boyband" as Stark likes to call it. SR

Is your spy meeting over yet? BB

Almost. Miss me? SR

Parts of you. BB

Be home soon. SR

 

Bucky didn't bother with a reply, he knew that Steve was busy. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked down at the box on the bed. Bucky hadn't been joking when he mentioned all the merchandise surrounding Steve's image as Captain America. It was hard to believe that the scrappy little punk that he knew in Brooklyn was now the Golden Boy of the country. Luckily, that meant that Steve's image was easy to get a hold of. Bucky stood over the bed with a smirk, his hair pulled back in a bun to keep it out of his face, his lips twisted in a smirk.


End file.
